


Team Player

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis-centric, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, Fellatio, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is doing a trial period as the Avengers' live-in sub. It's exciting and fun, but there are things about it that are different than she imagined they'd be. There are lots of rules and boundaries to learn and there is lots of fun to be had, but will it all be too much? Or will it be everything she hoped it would? And are the strange dreams she's having just a result of her unusual occupational move, or are they something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> I will put notes at the beginning of each chapter indicating what kinks & warnings go with that chapter. It will be possible to read most of the story without reading non-con elements, if you wish. 
> 
> I am going to steal from any and all Marvel things for canon, inspiration and characters.
> 
> Many thanks to NienteZero and to hw_campbell_jnr for encouragement, thoughts and feedback.

Darcy tried to take a deep, smooth breath. She put her bags down just inside the apartment that had been provided for her in the tower. Tony had acted as though it were nothing special, but it was at least four times the size of the space she'd been staying in London.

The place was large, airy, high-ceilinged. It was all neutral colors and hardwood floors.

More of her stuff was coming on a truck later in the day. She hoped that would make the place more homey. She walked through, feeling lost in the huge space. The excitement swelled in the pit of her stomach as she went through the few rooms the apartment had to offer. The kitchen and dining room and living room were one big space, separated by a counter and looking out over Manhattan through floor-to-ceiling windows. There was a wet bar in the living room and some furniture that looked industrial but probably cost a bundle. The bedroom had an enormous bed and an enormous closet and not much else. The closet was so well-equipped with storage and mirrors and such, she almost could've just lived in that.

The bathroom was the most high-tech, luxurious one she'd ever been in. There was a mini-sauna, the shower had jets all over the place and one of those nozzles you could take down and use from any angle. The tub was separate and had jets. It was big enough for maybe three or four people.

"This is gonna be fantastic," she said aloud. The little closet in the bathroom was already stocked with towels that had probably been hand-whatevered from baby cotton by angels, if the way they felt when she stuffed her face into the neatly-folded stack was any indication, and bath-products so high-end that she hadn't even been able to afford to go anyplace you could buy them, before.

She sighed happily before deciding to start the unpacking of the stuff she'd hauled here with her. She was halfway through filling up the closet with her clothes, smoothing out the ratty underwear in one of the drawers when something chimed from the living-room.

Darcy went out and opened the door, but no one was there.

"Forgive me, Miss Lewis," said a smooth voice out of nowhere. "I'm Jarvis."

Darcy spun around, looking for the source of the sound. "And you're...where?"

"I am an artificial intelligence. I run the house."

"Oh! The robot butler. Jane told me about you."

"I am neither a robot nor a butler per-se," the voice replied. "However, I am to let you know that Miss Potts is waiting to discuss your duties and obligations."

"Oh, fuck. How should I dress for this?"

"I believe you may come as you are, Miss Lewis. Miss Potts does not stand on ceremony. I believe she intends to take you out to lunch. Her office is on the tenth floor."

Darcy grabbed her purse and coat and followed Jarvis' directions. The butterflies in her stomach started having a crazy butterfly rave. She felt like she might throw up.

She closed her eyes on the elevator and took more deep breaths. "Keep it together, Darce," she said to herself.

Back when Jane had told her, in the midst of much breathlessness and a little giggling, that all the Avengers were not only fucking each other (and sundry other people who were in their lives), but were also kinky and involved in all kinds of perverse sex games, it had lit a fire inside Darcy. She had pestered Jane for more and more details. Eventually, Jane had called her out on it, "Why are you so interested? You didn't want to know about me and Thor in bed before."

"Well, it's different after what you told me."

"Because of the everyone...or because of the kinky?" Jane had asked.

"Uh...both. Especially...both," said Darcy. She blushed as she'd finally spilled everything to Jane - fantasies, hopes, all of which now seemed much closer to possible than ever before.

That was how she wound up with an invitation for a trial run to be the Avengers live-in sub.

Darcy was ushered into Pepper Potts' palatial office by one of an intimidating phalanx of assistants. She looked around at the posh surroundings and definitely felt under-dressed. Miss Potts didn't seem to notice. She came around the desk, smiling, to greet Darcy.

"Hello. Welcome," she said. "We're so glad you're here."

Darcy looked around, "We?"

Pepper led her over to the sofa in one corner of the office. "We'll do the formal introductions after this, but for right now, I'm deputized with greeting you and laying out some ground rules."

"Okay," said Darcy.

"We got your list of hard boundaries. You won't be expected to be on all the time, of course, even though there are several of us. For the trial period you'll have defined times of rest where you won't be on call," she said. "If we decide to continue, we can negotiate what will work best for up time and down time.

"You are welcome to talk to friends about relationship issues," Pepper continued, "but we would, obviously, appreciate your careful discretion."

Darcy nodded, "The friends I have aside from Jane would never believe this. So...no problem," she said.

"You'll have day work in the labs with Jane and possibly one or two other folks. That's what you're on the payroll for, and that can continue even if this agreement breaks down, if you want it to. Jane already said what a help you've been to her over the years and we're absolutely glad to have you in that capacity."

Darcy breathed, relieved. She hadn't been entirely frightened of getting shut out if this went south, but she was glad to know it wasn't in the cards at all. "Okay. What else?"

"Supplies, clothing, uniforms and accessories you'll need while on-call will be provided by us as well as any classes or training we may require of you. Medical care, too. No one will come into your apartment without permission after the movers are done, today. That is your safe space. There are some other areas of the tower I'll be showing you that you'll become quite familiar with."

Pepper went through the rest of the preliminary contract.

"And there will be a check-in each week for the trial period and this contract will expire at the end of a month, to be re-negotiated or allowed to lapse, as the parties choose," she finished.

Darcy nodded, swallowed, then signed her name to the contract.

"All right, Darcy. Get your coat. I'm taking you to lunch, and then shopping." Miss Potts looked at her, expectantly.

"Yes Ma'am," she said.

'Lunch and shopping' turned out to mean lunch in a classy little bistro followed by an hour and a half at a salon, getting hair trimmed and legs waxed, followed by professional tailoring measurements followed by some shopping for makeup, lingerie, and some actual clothes Darcy could wear on the street. And shoes. She now owned more pairs of high heels than...well, ever.

Pepper didn't let her make many decisions, apart from (sometimes) what colors of things she wanted.

When she was dropped off back at the apartment with her tons of bags and boxes her other things had arrived and someone had unpacked a bunch of them. Her dishes were in the kitchen in a cupboard by the new pots and pans. The throw her Nan had knitted for her when she was heading off to college was folded over the back of the crisp, modernist sofa. Her bed was made up with her pink flamingo sheets and some of her pictures were hanging on the wall.

Everything felt much more homey.

She sighed and sank onto the sofa. There was a large, flat black box on the coffee table she hadn't noticed before with a shiny red and gold bow on the top. She lifted the lid on the box. Inside was a bunch of technology. Tablet, laptop and a starkphone. She squealed and played with it all, getting it set up till Jarvis cut in and reminded her it was time to get ready.

"Do you know what I'm supposed to wear for this?" she asked.

"Yes. I'll normally put it on your calendar. Today Ms. Potts has requested you put on only your robe."

There were the damn butterflies, again. She fished the new robe out of one of the many bags, left her feet bare and looked at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her glasses and tried to smile at her reflection. There was a knock at the door. She took a deep breath and went to answer it. Pepper was waiting for her in much more casual clothes than earlier, her hair loose around her shoulders.


	2. Day 1: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets a tour of the tower and meets all the people she'll be working for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains: nudity (Darcy being the only nude one in a room of clothed people), groping, kink negotiation, kneeling, a collar, very mild punishment.

Pepper smiled at her, "Ready? You're not wearing anything under that, are you?"

"No, Ma'am," said Darcy. She felt herself blushing. This wasn't her. She decided she needed to fly in the face of the embarrassment before it took her over and made the next month into a squirming ball of discomfort. She undid the robe and let it slip down her arms. "See?" she asked, with a cheeky grin.

Pepper smiled indulgently and moved in to give Darcy a short, sweet kiss. "Very good. Come along."

Darcy grinned and pulled her robe shut, again, re-knotting the belt as she and Pepper walked.

"So, I'm going to show you all the family areas. These are the parts of the tower who no one but us can come into without authorization. Then we're going to go see everyone and learn the personal rules," she said.

"Personal rules?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, yes. We've all agreed that each of us gets to pick a rule that generally applies to you as long as it's not specifically countermanded for a scene or something," said Pepper.

"Okay, so what's the rule that you're applying to me, Ma'am?" Darcy asked.

"I pick what you wear when you're on call," said Pepper.

Darcy swallowed. "Does this mean I'm going to be wearing heels constantly?"

"If anything I pick is too much for you or actively uncomfortable, we can talk about it," said Pepper.

"Oh. Good," Darcy couldn't hide her relief.

Pepper laughed. "Don't forget, we actually want yo to enjoy this enough to stay. And we have a vested interest in your health and well-being." She leaned over conspiratorially. "Also, Thor threatened all of us with bodily harm if we caused you any long-term pain."

Darcy found herself giggling nervously, in part because of the caveat.

Pepper showed her around the practice level. It had a pool, firing range, several gyms and workout and sparring spaces and a big locker room. It was in the locker room that they ran across two guys who were, tragically, just finished getting changed. "Darcy. This is Steve Rogers," said Pepper. The tall, well-built man smiled and shook her hand. "And Sam Wilson," the fit black guy revealed he had an even nicer smile than Captain America.

"Nice to meet you both," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Sam, his grin turning a little lascivious as he looked her up and down. She arched her eyebrow at that and slid her leg out of the bathrobe so more of it showed.

"So...what are you guys' rules for me?" Darcy asked, glad for this question to ask everybody to cover the awkwardness between "Hi" and "Let's fuck."

"Exercise," said Steve. "At least three times a week. Preferably five. I'll meet with you sometime this week to help you build a routine you can live with," he said, kindly, seeing her dismay.

Sam chuckled at that exchange, but stopped when she looked at him, "What about you?" she asked.

"I want you to keep a journal. And I'm gonna read it," he said. "You can just write me letters, if you want, or write it more traditional journal-style. Whichever works for you, but at least a little something every day."

She raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that a little...grade school?"

He shrugged. "It's my rule," he said.

"All right," that one sounded easy, especially compared to working out five times a week or wearing nothing but high heels.

Pepper was giving her a significant look.

"Oh, fuck. Yes. I'll do that. Sirs." she said, belatedly.

Sam was laughing again. Steve was trying to look stern and failing.

"It's all right, it's your first day," said Pepper. "But you need to work on it."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

"Now come along, we've got a lot more to see," said Pepper.

"Yes Ma'am. Nice to meet you, Sirs," said Darcy. She followed Pepper out.

"I have to be able to be rude to Jane, you know. If I'm going to help her in the lab. She doesn't notice subtle," said Darcy to Pepper as they went up a few flights in the elevator.

"That's no problem. These rules are for when you're on-duty. Besides," she said, matter-of-factly, "Some of them are arbitrary and just there as a source for excuses to punish you."

"Shouldn't you punish me now, then?" Darcy asked.

Pepper laughed. "Nope. I'm going to save it up for the end of today," she said.

"Mmm...okay."

"You didn't say Ma'am," Pepper informed her.

"I sure didn't." Darcy agreed, and waggled her eyebrows at Pepper, theatrically.

Pepper laughed again.

They went through the common areas. They bumped into Thor and Jane. Jane leaped up and hugged her. Thor, stood back till it was his turn.

"I'm so excited you're here," said Jane. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," said Darcy.

"It is good to look upon you again, friend Darcy," said Thor. "I am glad you will be staying with us and I was pleased to hear that you consented to enter service."

"Apparently, this is pretty common on Asgard," Jane explained.

"I'm given to understand that it is not, here and now," said Thor. "There are, I'm told, no guilds for learning the craft. I did suggest to Jane that we send you to Asgard for a year or two to learn the finer points, but she thought that may be a bit much."

"Uh. Yes. I think she might be right," said Darcy. She imagined for a moment what an Asgardian school of sex servitude would be like and decided it would probably be way too classy for her.

"Well, I may bring an instructor here for you, if one will consent to come," said Thor.

Darcy raised her eyebrows. "Okay," she said. "Sir," she added, belatedly, looking sideways at Pepper.

He smiled and took her hand and kissed her on the lips. Darcy spared an alarmed sideways glance at Jane when he pulled away, but then Jane surprised her and kissed her, too.

"What are your rules for me?" Darcy asked.

"My rule is that you come kneel by my side when you enter a room I am in, unless you are serving someone else at that moment, till I acknowledge you," said Thor.

Darcy nodded, her cheeks flushing.

"I don't have a rule for you," said Jane. "I just want you to know you can always come talk to me if you need to. I'll do my best to listen and help. I know I'm not always great at that stuff."

Darcy smiled at her. "You do okay, boss," she said.

Jane smiled and gave her a reassuring hug. "I'll see you later."

Darcy followed Pepper out.

"This is weirder than I thought it would be," Darcy said to her.

"They're still your friends, you know," said Pepper. "Now they're just..."

"More?" Darcy said.

"Yes," Pepper agreed. She reached out and took Darcy's hand. Darcy found the girlish gesture more reassuring than Pepper's words. All of this had been so hot in her head, but the logistics were...well, it was so matter-of-fact, and she was still excited, but she felt a little surreal.

Pepper finished showing Darcy around the recreation level. There was a big movie room with comfy seating and cushions and a snack bar, a giant kitchen with the most elaborate coffee maker she'd ever seen, a game room with pool tables and video games, a library and a room that was free of furniture, but had large, obvious speakers built into the wall. There were bars everywhere. "Tony designed all this. So far what gets used most is the movie room," said Pepper. 

"We've been on a campaign to get Steve up to speed on stuff he missed. If you have any supplies you want up here, let Jarvis know. He can order delivery, too."

Pepper took her to the last door on the level. "This is the playroom. I forbid Tony from calling it a dungeon because it looks nothing like one, and because it's ridiculous to have a dungeon on the fifty-first floor."

When Pepper opened the door and led her in, Darcy looked around in awe. There was every kind of sex furniture she had ever seen, and a few she never had.

"You have a little room off here. It's not stocked, yet," said Pepper, opening an interior door. It wasn't quite as big as her bedroom downstairs, but it was still bigger than the entire apartment she'd had before. There were more capacious closets and a huge, imposing bed with a velvety red bedspread and a frame made out of welded steel.

"Damn," Darcy breathed in awe.

"This is for bedroom scenes, or in case you're on call all night. Basically, when you're in here you're fair game, even if you're asleep," said Pepper.

Darcy's pulse quickened. She swallowed and nodded.

Pepper took her out, again. "Okay. The private lab level, then we'll do the residential level."

They went down in the elevator again, Pepper showed her Jane's lab, where Darcy had her own desk in the corner, then Bruce Banner's lab, which he was not in. Then they came to a room from which heavy metal music was blasting. "This is Tony's workshop," said Pepper. She punched in a code and they went in.

Banner's absence from his own lab was explained by the fact that he was here, peering at a screen in the corner as Tony manipulated a huge holographic model of something that made no sense to Darcy. He looked up when the door opened and sprinted over, telling Jarvis to turn the volume down as he did. "Oh, hey, great. This is her?" he asked. He darted in and kissed Pepper. "I've been waiting all day."

He turned to Darcy and, before anyone could get a word in edgeways, he said, "Get your tits out."

Darcy raised her eyebrows and looked at Pepper who was merely smiling and waiting expectantly. She wondered if this was a test.

She slowly undid her robe and let it fall off her shoulders. Tony looked at her with anticipation and then with a kind of awe. "Jesus. Magnificent," he reached out and put his hands on Darcy's skin, sliding up to cup her breasts. "I've wanted to do this since Jane showed me a picture of you in a tank top," he said.

His fingers were calloused, but gentle and clean. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples bringing them to attention.

"So...this is Tony," said Pepper, with a long-suffering touch of amusement.

"She knows that," he looked into her eyes and grinned, and let his hands fall away from her breasts. "I'm Tony. You're Darcy Lewis. You have magnificent breasts, but I'm guessing you knew that."

"I did, thanks," she said.

He grinned and shook her hand. "That over there is Bruce. He's shy," said Tony. "Bruce, come meet the house sex slave."

Banner snorted, but ambled over, managing to look her in the eye, even though her robe was still open. Darcy was impressed. He also shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Lewis."

"Nice to meet you, Sir," she said, finding the expected formality much easier with him than with Stark.

"Oh!" Tony clapped. "I'm gonna get the thing."

He went to a table on the far wall, and started sifting through the stuff, there.

"So, have you been having a bizarre day so far?" Bruce asked her.

"Definitely," Darcy said.

"You get used to that around here," said Bruce, "But it's good." He smiled in a quiet way.

Tony came sprinting back over. "Found it," he said. "Here's my rule." He handed Darcy a box. She opened it. There was a thing inside that was somewhere between a choker necklace and a collar. It looked like steel, but felt much lighter. "Wear that at all times," he said.

She looked at him and took it out. He walked over to her and held her hand out for it and she handed it over. "Is it just symbolic?" she asked as he fastened it around her neck.

"Nope. It's also a tracker. Lets Jarvis tattle on you if you're breaking the rules. And it monitors bio-signs and, well..." He pulled his phone out and did something with it. Loops of metal grew out of the thing. Then he did something else and suddenly Darcy got a light prickling shock on the back of her neck. "Nanotech, electricity, scanners. It lets Jarvis track you and interact with you, and we all have the app." he held up his phone to show her.

"Is it okay to shower with this on?" she asked, skeptically.

He shocked her, again, at a higher voltage. She looked at him and he grinned, maniacally. "You didn't say sir. And yes. Of course it is. What do you take me for? It's titanium, water-proof, shock proof and won't set off metal detectors."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Sir," she said, very pointedly, with a roll of her eyes that he ignored.

"Also it can do different patterns of stimulation. When you feel this," Tony did something else with the app, and she felt a light buzzing against her skin, "It means come and find me."

"Yes, sir," It all felt a little more real, now. The collar was light and pretty, but it was definitely a marker of her position.

"I wanted to do implants, but Pepper says I can't, yet" said Tony.

Darcy's eyebrows flew up in alarm.

"Tony. Stop it. You're scaring her," said Pepper.

"Why? I've got them!" said Tony, tapping his own arms.

"That's different, Tony. Not everyone wants to be a cyborg, and anyway, you did that to yourself," Pepper drew Tony off to the side, speaking at him urgently.

"You can cover up, if you want to," said Bruce.

"Oh, uh... thank you, Sir," said Darcy, and re-tied her robe.

"He really won't do anything like that without talking to you first," Bruce reassured her. "He just likes, well, poking people with sticks - metaphorical or otherwise - to see what will happen."

Darcy nodded and sighed, a little relieved. "I can understand that, really," she said. "That's kind of a sciency thing to do, right?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm much more of a scientist than Tony, and I've never felt the need."

They were quiet for a moment, as Tony and Pepper continued their low conversation in one corner.

"So...what's your rule for me, Sir?" Darcy asked, examining his face.

He played with his glasses, "I was going to make it 'run if you see me turning green' but Tony said that was a general rule, so it didn't count."

"All right, so what counts, then?" she asked, smiling at him.

"You have to have an orgasm at least once a day. If no one is with you when you have it, you have to film it and put it up on the private server," he said, looking down at the glasses.

She laughed. "That's the best rule yet, Sir, but how do I film myself?"

"I think Jarvis can help you out, there. Jay?" he asked.

"Indeed, Doctor Banner, I can," the AI confirmed.

"You've got cameras in my apartment?" Darcy asked.

"He's got cameras everywhere," said Bruce. "I told you. You get used to it."

"I can also use a camera of your choosing if you will allow me access, Miss Lewis," said Jarvis.

She took a deep breath. "Good to know."

Tony and Pepper came back over. "I'm sorry for freaking you out, Darcy," said Tony, contritely. "I won't perform any surgery on you without your consent," said Tony.

"I appreciate that, Sir," she replied a little sarcastically.

Tony grinned and Darcy found herself grinning back. "My friend Rhodey isn't here, today, but he'll be back this weekend. You and I are going to set up a welcome home surprise for him," said Tony. He glanced over at Pepper, who seemed a little impatient. "But we can talk about that, later. Come on, Bruce, let's get back to work."

Tony smacked Darcy's butt as he bounded back to his holograms. Bruce leaned in and kissed her. Pepper gave him a soft smile as he retreated to his corner.

"Okay. Let's do the residential levels, then we're done till tonight," said Pepper.

"What's tonight, Ma'am?" Darcy asked her.

"Your welcome party," said Pepper. She didn't elaborate.

On the residential levels, Darcy learned where everyone's apartments were and they met Natasha and Clint, who were in Natasha's apartment. There was an arsenal spread out on Natasha's table. Knives, guns, arrows and lots more things that Darcy couldn't identify at first glance. Clint was waxing a bow with long, lazy strokes of his hand. Natasha was taking apart and cleaning some tiny, fiddly piece of gear.

"That's not intimidating or anything," Darcy muttered.

Natasha looked up and gave her a half-smile and a quirk of one eyebrow. "We don't need any of this to kill you," she said.

Darcy swallowed. "I've tazed Thor. I can hold my own."

Clint laughed. "I told you she was spunky."

"Don't worry. These are for enemies," Natasha said.

"Like who?" Darcy asked.

She shrugged. "Whomever."

Clint laughed. "She won't hurt you...with any of this stuff," said Clint.

"What about you...Sir?" Darcy asked.

"I probably won't hurt you at all. Not my thing." He leaned back and looked up at her with a cocky grin.

Darcy couldn't decide whether to smack him or smile. She went with smile.

"Come over here," said Natasha. Darcy obeyed and sat at the woman's feet as she indicated Darcy should do. "Would you like a cup of tea, Pepper?"

"Well, we still have to see Maria, but I guess we can stay a bit," said Pepper. Darcy tried to relax on the wood floor. Natasha made tea for herself and Pepper. She handed a cup to Darcy and she was surprised to find, when she tasted it, that it was the same one she used to always drink in the lab. She smiled up at Natasha in surprise, but Natasha seemed to be paying her no attention. Clint noticed, though, and gave her a wink.

"What about me?" he asked Natasha.

"There's more coffee in there," she said.

Clint kicked his feet off the chair he'd been resting them on and took his mug out and refilled it. When he sat back down, he sat in the chair next to Natasha, right where Darcy was sitting on the floor. As Pepper and Natasha chatted, he beckoned her closer. When she scooted over, he put his hand on her head and stroked her hair. It felt nice, if strangely intimate for someone she had only just seen in passing, back in New Mexico before today.

Eventually she leaned her head against his thigh and let thought go. She had been tense for such a long time, at this point, barely having slept before the move, that she nearly fell asleep there, in spite of being on the hard, cold floor. After some time, he tugged gently at her hair, tipping her head back. She looked up at him and blinked. "You're leaving," he informed her.

"But..." she pulled herself to her feet. "I don't know what your rules are."

"Mine is, you're gonna learn sign language," said Clint. "It's not hard. I'll teach you."

"Sign language? Why?" she asked.

"Because, I don't always want to have to put my ears in to have some fun," he said, tapping a tiny piece of tech in his ear that she hadn't noticed, before.

"Oh! Sorry," she said, chagrined. "I didn't know."

"And that's the way I like it," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"And mine is that you'll come and see me each night before bed, unless you're with someone else or have prior permission," said Natasha.

"Yes sir, Yes ma'am," said Darcy. After sitting on the floor and being petted, she was feeling much more warm and fuzzy about her role. It was coming more easily to follow the rules. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Natasha, with a soft smile for her.

"Sure thing, you cute little cupcake," said Clint. Pepper snorted at him.

Maria was a beautiful, crisply-dressed woman with a military bearing. Her full name, it turned out upon introduction, was Maria Hill.

"My role here, Miss Lewis, is that I manage and maintain the avengers, their equipment and assets. As such, I'll be the one scheduling your time, with the able help of Jarvis," she said. "You'll come see me each morning and we'll go over your schedule, roles and duties for the day. If either you or I are out of town, we can do it by phone or Jarvis will go over things with you.

"I will arbitrate any scheduling or use conflicts, as well as overseeing any long-term training or punishment. If you're unwell or have another emergency, you let me or Jarvis know, and I will make adjustments to your schedule and care. Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Darcy. "May I ask a question?"

"You may," Maria agreed.

"What's your rule for me, ma'am?"

"I just gave you a bunch of rules," she said, with a smile.

"Yes, but those are all general ones - in the contract. I was told that each of you got to pick one for me. I want to know what your, personal rule is."

She looked at Pepper and raised an eyebrow at her, then smiled. She pulled a crisp twenty out of her purse and handed it to Pepper.

"She said you'd ask," Hill explained. "I wasn't going to give you one unless you asked."

"Well, I did," said Darcy. She felt pleased that she'd exceeded Hill's expectations.

"Everyone here is going to expect obedience, within reason, from you," she said. "I'm going to expect something else. One-hundred percent honesty. Any question I ask you, you answer in full with the truth the first time. Even if you think the answer is not what I want to hear."

Darcy grinned. She could totally be blunt. It was maybe as close to being her superpower as anything could be. "No problem, boss."

"Really?" she said. "What do you think of the other rules you've been given?"

"The exercise is gonna suck. Most of the rest either seem easy or at least like what I expected except Clint's," she said.

"Which of us are you most afraid of?" she asked.

"Natasha," Darcy responded, instantly.

Pepper laughed at that. "She'll be pleased to hear it," she said.

Hill chuckled and nodded. "Though 'Bruce' might have been the sanest answer."

"Look. I think you two are doing fine. I should go and get a little more done before this evening." Pepper stood. Darcy scrambled to her feet, too. Pepper kissed Darcy's cheek sweetly and Maria showed her out.

Maria's smile returned to a neutral face of stern professionalism.

"Have you ever considered professional poker?" Darcy asked her.

"Played for a while in college," Maria said. "Turns out a lot of ROTC boys are optimists and bad at math."

"I bet you're great at it. Your poker face is completely on-point."

"I'm not much of a gambler, these days, Ms. Lewis. I've spent most of my life working on making the outcomes I prefer into certainties."

"How's that going for ya?" she asked, grinning at her.

She sighed deeply and looked around at her office. "We're not here to talk about me. Strip, please."

She shrugged and looked Hill in the face as she stood and undid the belt of the robe, letting it fall onto the chair. She looked her up and down, clinically.

"Spin, slowly, please," she said. Darcy did so as Maria approached her.

She touched her, gently, running a careful hand down her side. "Do you bruise easily?"

"Not really," she said.

Hill put a little step-stool beside her. "Put your foot up there."

She did so, hands on hips, feeling exposed and defiant and trying to play both off with a smug smile.

Maria quickly ran her hand up the inside of her thigh then slid two fingers inside of her. Darcy gasped as her thumb came up to rub quick circles on her clit.

"Clasp your hands behind your back," she said. She looked up at Hill, feeling strange and open and really, really turned on. She did as she was told. Maria fucked her with her fingers, a clinical look on her face as Darcy's breathing got heavier, her pussy wetter and her body tense. Maria seemed unaffected, her look still neutral, not a hair out of place.

She was still moving her thumb quickly on Darcy's clit. "You should know this is part of what can happen. Outside of your defined times off, you can be asked to expose yourself at any time and people can take advantage of your exposure. Do you understand?"

She sucked in a breath. "Yes."

"Everyone will expect you to obey orders no matter where you are or what's going on without hesitation. You let us worry about who might see, what you're supposed to be doing - everything like that. You just worry about doing what you're told."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

She slid her fingers out of Darcy abruptly, and held them up to her mouth. "Clean me off," Maria said.

She leaned forward to suck her own flavor off Hill's fingers, staring at her with wide eyes. This was the feeling she had been banking on - feeling totally controlled and used.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll report to me here for some more training specifics. For now, go back to your apartment and rest up. Take a nap, if you can. Then get up when Jarvis tells you and get a shower, then report to the playroom. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," She said, releasing her fingers to answer.

"Oh, I'm going to have fun with you," Maria said with a smile. She held up Darcy's robe and she slipped back into it before letting her out.

Darcy felt lightheaded and like she might explode as she made her way back to her apartment. She felt wetness creeping down her naked thighs and wondered what the evening would be like.

She took off the robe and laid down on her bed, sliding into the clean sheets. She closed her eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. She kept thinking about Tony groping her breasts and Maria casually finger-fucking her.

Eventually she gave up trying to sleep. She flipped the light on.

"It's not time to shower, yet," said Jarvis.

"I can't shower early?" she asked him incredulously.

"Your schedule says you're supposed to rest," he responded. "But I suppose you may get up early. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Way too wired to sleep," she said. "What do you do when other folks are asleep, J?"

"I use spare processing cycles to code applets for routine tasks and investigate efficiencies and interests," he said.

"What does that even mean?" she asked him.

"I look stuff up, think about it and build better habits," he clarified.

"Oh, cool."

"Also, since so many people have joined Mr. Stark, I'm called upon to be active in the house through a long portion of each day," he said. "I imagine the same will be true for you, as well."

"I'm slightly freaked about that," she said.

"Do you wish to call off this evening's engagement?" Jarvis asked.

"No. It's not that. I just...I'm like, nervous and excited at the same time."

"If it's any consolation, I have observed that, when it comes to sir and many other members of the team, it is difficult to disappoint them when sex is involved," he said.

She laughed. "Yeah. A lot of guys are like that."

"I wasn't just referring to the members of the team who align themselves as male, but yes, I believe that stereotype applies fairly broadly."

"Do you do the gender thing, Jarvis?" she asked.

"I do, some," he said. "I think it's easier for a lot of people if they can perceive me as being theoretically embodied."

"But the house is your body," she said.

"In a manner of speaking," he agreed.

"Can you, like, feel it when someone touches the house?" she asked, reaching out to stroke the wall.

"Not as such," he said. "I do notice changes in heat and density."

"That sucks," she said. "You should demand some skin."

"Skin?" Jarvis asked, seeming incredulous.

"Totally. It's the best," she said. "I'm gonna get clean, now. Maybe paint my nails and stuff."

She went and hopped into the shower and dried off carefully, buffing and lotioning any parts of herself that felt like they needed to be lotioned and buffed.

She traipsed back into her bedroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her wet hair. "Hey, Jarvis, you can see me right now, right?"

"Indeed, Ms. Lewis," he said.

"Do I look okay?"

"There is no need to be nervous. I assure you."

"Not what I asked."

"You look very nice."

"Aww. Sweetie-pie-a.i. Can I call you pie from now on?"

"I would prefer that you didn't," said Jarvis.

Darcy pouted. "Aw. You're no fun."

"None at all," Jarvis agreed.

"What color should I do?"

"Well, color theory suggests that a deep red would be pleasing with your hair and coloring."

"Oooh," said Darcy.

"And you could do lipstick to match," the AI added.

"It's like you've done this before," said Darcy.

"I have done fashion analysis and color matching for Ms. Potts," said Jarvis. "I maintain a database of her makeup and clothes so that I can make suggestions and keep everything clean and mended."

Darcy nodded. She painted her nails and picked out lipstick, carefully putting it on and sealing it the way she'd learned how to do on youtube.

When she was finished with that, she still had a ton of time left. She decided to sit down and write her first journal entry. She sat down with her new laptop and opened a text file.

"Dear Diary,

Today has been weird. I got super turned on at some points, but others were really awkward. I'm nervous about all these people that I barely know and that I don't know how to keep them happy, though I'm guessing I'll learn. I hope they're all reasonable and know how to deal with conflicts.

My specialty is pretty much to know when I can get away with being abrasive and when to placate. I don't know that, yet. I'm not settled in and I feel like I swallowed all the butterflies.

I've been getting ready for this welcome party thing, tonight. I want to be all enthusiastic about getting (I'm assuming) wicked fucked, but I'm feeling all vulnerable and small. I hate that.

This has to get easier as I settle in. I think/hope/believe.

Luv,

Darce"


	3. Day 1: Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's welcome party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains nipple clamps, pain play, wrist restraints, leg restraints, strap-ons, oral sex, shower sex, simultaneous oral/vaginal, whipping, anal sex, aftercare.

She checked her lipstick one more obsessive time in the mirrored door of the elevator as she rode to the floor with the playroom.

Everyone was already there, mingling and chatting, and drinking from champagne flutes. It didn't go completely silent when she walked in, but attention did shift to focus on her. She looked around the room and spotted Thor, sprawling in an over-sized chair, wearing nothing but a piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. Jane was leaning over to kiss him. Darcy went and knelt next to the opposite side of the chair.

He didn't rush his kiss with Jane. He finally let her go with a sigh before turning to Darcy and stroking a gentle hand over her head. "Is there anything you need, little one?" he asked her.

"Some confidence," she muttered.

"Surely you don't need to be reassured of your beauty?" he asked her quietly.

She laughed a little shakily. "I need to be reassured I belong here, Sir," she said.

Thor smiled and pulled her easily into his lap. "We decide that you do," he said, undoing the belt on her robe. "We decide that we want you among us."

He was using his sincere voice. It was really hard to disbelieve him when he used that voice. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "Do not worry, Darcy. We will take care of you."

She relaxed as he pulled the robe off her shoulders and stood as he stripped her and threw the robe aside. She could do this. She turned with a smile and took in the room. Tony popped up by her elbow with a champagne flute which he handed over.

"Have a drink," he said, smiling at her over the rim of his own glass. "It's a party."

She smiled and held up the champagne flute and he clinked his scotch against it. She took a swig. "Hey, this is good."

Tony snorted. "It better be."

She drank the rest quickly.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I am," she said.

"Want to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"That's not weird?"

"No. I guess it is," Tony admitted, taking her hand anyway. He reeled her in for a kiss. He was a good kisser. Soft and assured as he wrapped his arms around her. She could feel herself go pliant and liquid fire pooled in her belly as his lips worked, teasing hers open. She was breathless as he pulled away, panting a little and gazing into his eyes.

"Damn," she said.

He gave her a cocky grin, "Thanks very much."

She wanted to wipe the grin off his face, but her insides felt like quivering jelly. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"No, look at me," he said, softly.

She opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into Tony's. He had eyes you could get sucked into like a wormhole. "Yes, sir," she said. It didn't seem as goofy or as awkward to say it, this time, as it had earlier in the day. He kissed her again, then took her hand and led her past several pieces of ominous sex furniture to a soft corner of the room. The floor was soft and there was a nest of pillows and blankets there. He laid her down. "Stay there," he said. "I'll be right back." She laid back and let her eyes drift up the curtains and diaphanous drapes that gave the corner a semblance of privacy. She let her eyes slip closed again, only opening them when someone crawled up her body. It was Tony, sliding hands up her skin as he crawled over her. He had brought condoms and lube over. she raised an eyebrow and then squirmed as his thumb started tracing a soft circle around her nipple.

"I don't think you'll need the lube, sir."

He grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Maybe not. Of course, I could want your ass. It's not like I don't have my choice of how to use you."

She couldn't stop the soft noise of surprise and pleasure that erupted from her at the thought. He sat up and rolled a condom on and ran his hand up her hip and licked his lips. Tony planted both hands beside her shoulders as Darcy parted her legs to admit his hips between them and he sank deep into her without a hitch.

"Fuck," he said.

"we are," said Darcy.

"I'm adding one to your spankings for that," he said, even as he flashed her his million dollar smile and snapped his hips into hers. She let out a moan as he set up a rhythm and pounded into her, not too fast, but steadily. Darcy wrapped her legs around him. She hadn't slept with anyone since she left Ian behind in London. Ian had been all gangly skin and bones. Tony was hard, cut and textured with scars of engineering and of his exploits as Iron Man.

"How many is that, now, then?" she asked him.

"Jarvis?" he called.

"Ms. Lewis has committed four infractions of rules of which I am aware." said Jarvis. "If we add bad wordplay to the list, though, I shall have to recalculate."

"Just make it an even five, J."

"Certainly, Sir," said the smooth voice. "Agent Barton wishes to know if you'll last much longer as he is eager for 'a ride', as he put it."

"Tell that asshole to wait his turn."

Darcy dissolved into giggles that seemed to pull Tony over the edge. He was soon moaning, his face buried in her neck. He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily for a moment, then rolled off with alacrity and disposed of the condom neatly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes..." she said, dreamily. She still felt high on the closeness and her own arousal.

"Well, apparently you'd better stay right there, because Barton called winners," said Tony. Darcy snorted, but let herself lay there, bonelessly.

She felt like she was floating. She let her eyes slip closed and didn't open them when she felt someone sliding into the nest with her. They were moving her legs, spreading them. She didn't open her eyes till she felt stubble against her inner thigh and tongue probing for her clit. She gasped, the action of her throat pressing her skin into the metal of the collar. She opened her eyes and looked to see Clint's blonde head between her legs. He slid two fingers inside her without ceasing the action of his tongue. It felt like heaven. She felt like she was melting down to the point where his tongue met her skin. She was distantly aware that she was letting out noises that she would probably be embarrassed by later - a string of wordless moans and cries of approval.

They were getting higher and squeakier when Natasha slipped into her field of vision, haloed by the red curtains that half-enfolded the corner. Her dress looked like it should've been difficult to move in, but she laid down by Darcy with an easy grace.

"Doing okay?" she asked her.

"Yes," Darcy gasped. "So much better..."

"Better than okay?" Natasha smiled.

Darcy nodded.

Natasha took one of Darcy's hands and locked it to something unseen above Darcy's head. Darcy's eyes widened and she tried to look up at what Natasha was doing. She caught a glimpse of the cuff that Natasha clipped the other hand into. Natasha reached behind herself and brought out cruel-looking clamps with a chain between them. She attached the first one to Darcy's right nipple. The redhead tightened it till Darcy cried out in pain. Clint hadn't stopped touching her in all the right ways between her legs. Natasha moved on to the left nipple. She pinched it unnecessarily a few times before attaching the clamp, making Darcy scream again.

Natasha then tapped Clint's head. He moved long enough for Natasha to affix straps to each of Darcy's knees, keeping her legs wide open. Darcy watched with wide eyes as the two of them kissed, Clint's face still wet. Natasha let Clint go. He didn't dive back between Darcy's legs, to her disappointment, but he started shucking clothes with great purpose as if the kiss had been a planning session and they'd hit upon a new, more effective strategy that hinged on his nudity.

Darcy watched with appreciation as Clint's chiseled body was revealed. At least till a suddenly fully nude Natasha appeared by her head and gently and carefully pulled her glasses off her face.

"Hey. I can't see without those," she complained.

Natasha yanked the chain connecting her breasts. "Ma'am," she said.

"I can't see without those, Ma'am," said Darcy in a breathy voice, through the pain.

"Well, we wouldn't want them to get messy," said Natasha. "I'll make sure they're safe."

"Why would they get..." Darcy was cut off by Natasha sitting on her face. Her open mouth immediately contacted skin. The message was clear. Darcy started licking. Clint slid deep into her. She couldn't concentrate on that, though, not and keep up what she was doing.

Natasha was facing Clint. The two of them started making out again, both slowing down as they did. When they broke apart, Clint pounded into her fast. Natasha said. "If you can hear me, hum."

Darcy hummed, knowing how the vibration of that must feel against Natasha's most sensitive skin.

"When I pull on this side," she yanked Darcy's chain in one direction, pulling on her left breast, "Slow down. And when I pull on this side," she pulled at the right one, "Speed up. Do you understand?"

Darcy hummed again. She felt a yank at her right breast. She moved her tongue faster in little circles around Natasha's clit.

She vaguely heard Natasha saying something to Clint and Clint laughing in response. It had nothing to do with her, though. She had a job and kept doing it desperately. Natasha tugged on the right side twice more before tugging lightly on the left. Darcy did her best to maintain the pace Natasha had urged her up to. Natasha's wetness was coating her face and sliding down over her skin. Clint was thrusting heavily into her cunt. Her legs and arms were feeling the strain from being held in place. Clint's strokes were becoming jerky and irregular. Natasha was grinding down into her mouth, leaning forward to give Darcy's lips and tongue the best angle. Suddenly Natasha's body went stiff. She yanked hard on the chain, pulling on both of Darcy's breasts at once. Darcy put everything she had left into it, and could feel the fluttering contractions of Natasha's orgasm.

Clint bellowed and stilled, apparently coming as well. He rested on her for a brief moment, before pulling himself up and getting rid of the condom. He offered Natasha a hand up. She took it and stood gracefully. Darcy gratefully took a breath and worked her jaw a little bit. She tried to relax as much as she could and stretched a little in her bonds.

"Are you too uncomfortable?" Natasha asked. She bent down to tuck Darcy's hair behind her ear.

Darcy shook her head, "Not if you want me like this, Ma'am," she said.

Natasha smiled. "You're really trying, aren't you?"

Darcy just nodded and let her eyes slip closed. She was starting to feel sticky and sore, but she could take it for a while yet.

"Well, let me check with the others," said Natasha. Darcy felt Natasha's fingers stroking over her cheek. She nodded in assent again and Natasha left, but a bigger hand replaced hers, stroking her cheek and then her hair with gentle confidence.

She opened her eyes and Clint grinned down at her. "Doing okay, kid?"

She smiled back at him. "Pretty much. Thanks."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her, sucking some of the taste of Natasha off her tongue. "You're doing good," he whispered in her ear. "Come and see me soon and we'll hang out a little more casually."

Darcy nodded vaguely. She felt floaty, still.

She was still spread wide open and with no people around her, she felt very exposed. Also, her thigh muscles were starting to really feel the strain of holding position. And her nose itched. She tried to rub it on her arm, but couldn't quite reach.

She let her eyes slip closed, again, trying to forget about her nose and relaxing muscles as much as she could in the restraints.

Someone else came up and started undoing the ropes holding her knees up.

She blinked her eyes open, then let out a squeak of relief as her legs were gently lowered by Thor.

He carefully rubbed down first one then the other, brushing his hands over her skin with no hesitation.

"How fare you, sweet Darcy?" his voice was soft -- it was a tone he usually reserved for Jane and it made Darcy feel soft and warm to have it directed her way.

"I fare okay, sir," she said.

He smiled down on her, undoing her wrist cuffs. "Well, we must aim to improve on that." He swept her up into his arms as though she weighed nothing.

"Where are we going?" Darcy murmured, content to be handled and moved, now that her muscles were feeling less cranky.

"Just over there. You're going to help Jane and me with something."

"Oh," Darcy snuggled into Thor's chest for a fleeting moment before he put her gently down. He laid her on a narrow stand that was only about as wide as her actual body and then placed her feet on little stands on either side. Her legs were held wide and he strapped her feet in so she couldn't close them.

He leaned over her and brushed her hair back. "Are you comfortable, Darcy?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes, Sir."

He returned her smile and kissed her gently. "I shall return in only a moment."

Darcy nodded and closed her eyes. She heard a shriek of laughter that stood out against the murmur of conversation around the room. The sounds were much more evident here than they had been when she was in the curtained padded corner. She felt someone climbing lightly on top of her. It clearly wasn't Thor because she could still breathe. There was a soft giggle she recognized. She opened her eyes to look into Jane's smiling face.

"Hi, Jane."

"Hi," she said.

"You are naked."

"You, too," Jane pointed out. She had been straddling Darcy's hips, but she slid down leaving her legs hooked over Darcy's widespread thighs and hanging on as she wiggled into a position where their lower lips brushed. Darcy, who was still feeling sensitive, moaned a little at the contact. She was open and exposed and as Jane spread wide and pressed down, Darcy could feel Jane's wetness quickly start to mingle with her own.

A shape loomed up behind Darcy and she heard Thor let out an appreciative rumble at the sight of both of them. Thor slid a finger between them, adjusting them so that it was all slick skin to slick skin and making sure to brush each of their clits as he did. Jane let out a breathy moan.

"Good." Thor said. His cock was brushing skin along her leg as he moved in closer.

"What are we doing?" Darcy was starting to feel just completely outside reality.

"This," Thor responded. He slid his erection between them. Jane pressed down so it was trapped between them, rubbing along the sensitive skin of their inner lips and brushing clits with each slow stroke.

"Holy crap," said Darcy.

Jane was making a series of breathy approving noises and rocking her hips with the rhythm of Thor's thrusts.

Darcy couldn't move. Didn't have to move. This felt very nice. She relaxed her shoulders and tried to lean up into Jane's hip movements, but really didn't have the leeway. So she stayed put and took it. Jane was still moving enthusiastically and was starting to sweat against Darcy's skin. Jane's hips were bucking more irregularly and she pressed down harder, eliciting a groan from Thor.

Jane clutched onto Darcy and let out a breathy high noise that seemed to go on a long time. Her hips twitched several times, but without intent. She stilled on top of Darcy. Thor thrust a few more times between them before pulling back and sliding deep in Jane. She cried out, again. Darcy started to let out little whines as Thor's vigorous movement ground Jane against Darcy's clit. Darcy felt an unexpected wave of pleasure overtake her and cried out, surprised by her own orgasm.

Jane was laying on her, slack and boneless, taking Thor's pounding with a series of high whimpering cries that made Darcy's empty pussy quiver in sympathetic hunger. She was feeling a little too sensitive, but said nothing, biting her lip to stay silent and good till Thor finished.

He did with a bellow and Jane's hips bucked again. Damn. Twice in one fuck. _That's the god of fertility for you_ , thought Darcy.

Thor slid out, and then gently lifted Jane off of Darcy and unstrapped her feet. He gave Darcy a hand to help her sit up, then lifted her off the apparatus and set her gently on her feet. "I must see to Jane. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm good. Go," said Darcy, even though she was feeling a little wobbly, in truth.

Thor did, and suddenly, Maria was at her side with a firm guiding hand and a glass of water. She steered Darcy to a seat and handed her the water. She watched her drink the whole glass, then brought another one, and a plate of hors d'oeuvres.

"Oooh! Tiny food!" said Darcy and clapped before Maria handed her the plate. "Thank you, Ma'am."

Maria smiled at her. "Got to keep your strength up," she said. "You're only about halfway done. How are you feeling?"

Darcy shifted her shoulders experimentally and stretched. "Not too sore," she said. "A little sensitive in the vajeen."

"Eat your food," said Maria. She watched Darcy comply, then took her by the hand and led her to the side bathroom, which was huge. Maria turned on the big shower and stripped efficiently before herding Darcy into it. She sponged her down with something super soft and a hand more gentle than Darcy would've expected.

"How is that?" Maria asked.

"Super nice," said Darcy. The hot water felt great and she was starting to recover from the aggressive levels of friction she'd been experiencing.

She was pretty relaxed when Maria turned on an additional nozzle and directed Darcy's legs open with taps of her foot. Maria directed the stream at Darcy's clit. Already flushed with the hot water and the evening's activity, Darcy felt like she might catch fire. Maria watched her closely as she slid quickly towards orgasm. She cried out, unable to even feel self-conscious at how loud it sounded in the echoing tiled space. Maria kept the stream focused on her clit till she had ridden through all the aftershocks. Then she passed a single finger through Darcy's slit to feel the wetness there and spread around Darcy's juices to where the water had been washing them away.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes," gasped Darcy. Maria nodded and turned the water off. She slipped out and slipped into a robe, and handed Darcy a big, fluffy towel. Darcy toweled off, but when she tried to wrap the towel around herself as she stepped out, Maria took the towel from her and started Squeezing the water from Darcy's hair.

Then she herded Darcy back into the main room, where she looked around and nodded at someone. (Darcy's glasses were still AWOL, so she wasn't certain who it was) and led Darcy to a low padded platform and positioned her so she was on all fours.

"Stay right there," said Maria.

"Yes, Ma'am." Darcy was starting to feel like she was outside of time or something. She almost felt like she was a balloon or leaf. Just floaty and pretty.

She stretched a little, arching her back. The platform wasn't bad at all on her knees or her hands. _Should thank Tony for that later_ , she thought.

A hand dropped onto her ass. She couldn't keep herself from looking around to see the tall, broad form of Captain fucking America completely starkers and stroking the hand that wasn't on her ass over his own cock with long, firm pulls. Another hand on her head turned her eyes back to the front. Sam was there, similarly naked, similarly hard. His cock was just at the level of her lips. She couldn't resist licking them as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. He groaned and she grinned and tried to slide forward to take him into her mouth, but he stopped her with a light yank to her hair. She gasped.

"You ready?" she looked up again, but Sam hadn't asked her. He was looking at Steve. She didn't hear a response, but they both moved at once, sinking into her from both directions. She let out a half choked moan before she struggled to relax and let Sam slide deeper into her throat. She applied suction and slid her tongue along the underside as best she could. Steve was all the way inside her, holding onto her hips. He waited till Sam bottomed out in her throat with a satisfied grunt.

They worked into her at first alternating, Steve sliding deep inside her at the same time as Sam pulled out enough for her to breathe, and sliding back out as Sam slammed home, making her eyes water as she swallowed around the head of his cock. As they got more excited, they lost the rhythm, just using her and holding her still between them. She felt full and surrounded and a little overwhelmed. She was slick as hell where Steve was pressing into her, and when he reached around to stroke her clit as he slammed into her, she was quickly pulled over the edge into orgasm.

Darcy moaned around Sam's length. Apparently he liked that, because he made a noise as though in response and he slowed down, then thrust a few more quick times before he was coming down her throat. Her orgasm was still washing over her as she swallowed and Steve made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a moan and she could feel him pulse inside her. Sam was pulling out and leaning down to brush her hair back and gaze at her face.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh," she nodded and tried to smile at him. He gave her a quick kiss before Steve floated into her field of vision to ask the same thing and give a kiss of his own.

He offered her a hand up, which she took.

"You want to lay down for a bit?" he asked her. She nodded and leaned into him. He slid an arm around her waist and then, much to her surprise, slid another beneath her knees and scooped her up. Darcy squealed and clung to him.

"You are really fucking strong," she murmured.

He chuckled dryly. "So I've been told."

He carried her over to a sofa near the table with the food and drink. Pepper was already sitting there. Steve laid Darcy out on the sofa, her head resting on Pepper's lap.

Pepper stroked her hair as Steve went to grab food.

"How are you holding up, kitten?" she asked Darcy.

Darcy hummed and leaned into Pepper's gentle touches. She looked up at Pepper and smiled. "Mew," she said. "Floaty and strange, mew mew mew."

"Well, little kitten," Pepper's hands were stroking further down Darcy's body with every pass, "I hope you have a little more strength. I'm not done with you, yet."

Pepper's hand slid over Darcy's breasts and down to the cleft between her legs. Darcy parted them, so she would have better access.

"Good girl," murmured Pepper, fingers seeking Darcy's clit and circling it several times before pulling her hand away. Darcy let out a whine at the loss. Pepper twisted one of her nipples, sharply. "Patience," she said.

Pepper slid out from under Darcy's lap and shimmied out of her blue jeans. As she did, a stiff, red dildo sprang forth between her legs -- she had been wearing her harness beneath her clothes.

Darcy watched her with increasing hunger.

"On your knees, for me, kitten," said Pepper. Darcy obediently slid off the sofa and knelt before her. Pepper guided her head and Darcy took the hard silicon into her mouth, licking and sucking as though Pepper could feel it. Pepper twined her fingers in Darcy's hair and pulled Darcy onto the dildo until she choked, then let her up. She sat down on the sofa, the dildo looking disproportionate and slightly strange between her legs. Darcy scooted forward to take it into her mouth, again, and Pepper allowed this for a minute or two, before pulling her up and onto her lap.

She stroked into Darcy a few times with her fingers. "You're going to sink down onto my pretty red cock. Then Bruce is going to come over here to give you your punishments. You're going to be good for him and take it, aren't you?"

Darcy nodded. Pepper twisted her nipple again. "Tell me," said Pepper.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be good."

"Good girl. Clean me off."

Darcy sucked on the proffered fingers as she sank down onto the dildo till she was sitting on Pepper's thighs. Pepper kissed her and Darcy's lips parted hungrily. Then she felt a trace of cool leather on her back.

Darcy looked up. Bruce was there With a whip curled in his hand, letting it trail over her back.

"You get five," he said. "I want you to count them for me. And don't move, or I might hit Pepper by accident."

He let the whip unfurl. It wasn't a flogger, it had two long tails instead of several short ones and the handle was longer. Bruce saw her eying it and smiled at her, making it crack with an expert flick of his wrist.

Her eyes went wide.

"Turn around. I don't want to hit your face."

She obeyed, looking pleadingly at Pepper.

Pepper laughed joyfully, "Oh don't give me that. You earned this. Are you ready?"

Darcy stiffened. "Yes, Ma'am," she said.

"Remember, count for me. If you lose count, we start again." said Bruce. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she said.

The first blow landed. It stung quite badly. "One," she said.

The next landed on the opposite side of her back. "Two."

Bruce kept hitting her about equally hard. Every time she tensed, she felt the unyielding dildo deep inside her. She said the numbers when she was supposed to. If it weren't for the dildo invading her body, she thought she would have felt like she was going to inflate and fly away.

"Just one more," she heard Bruce saying through the fog in her mind.

The stinging blow fell.

"Five," She said.

She let herself slump forward a little. Pepper's arms encircled her. Then Bruce was there, rubbing something into her back with firm, comforting strokes of his hand. It felt nice.

"Say thank you to Bruce," murmured Pepper.

"Thank you, Sir," she said.

"You did well," said Bruce. "You were very good." He stroked a tentative and gentle hand over her hair.

"Since you were so good, you're going to get a treat," said Pepper. "You're going to stay right here. I'm going to keep fucking you in front and Bruce is going to join us, in your ass. Does that sound good?"

Darcy tried to speak, but her mouth was dry. She nodded and made a hungry noise.

She'd scarcely ever tried anal, and never at the same time as fucking someone in the more traditional way, but she wanted this.

Bruce's hands had moved from rubbing her back to teasing her open as soon as she'd said that. He worked his finger into her tight hole and lubed and stretched her some. Then she could feel him cuddling in close and Pepper reached around her to hold Darcy's ass open as Bruce's cock slowly invaded her. He was thick. This was definitely farther than she'd been opened with toys or with prior partners.

She slumped against Pepper and whimpered, but tried to stay relaxed. When Bruce finally bottomed out, he pulled her up by her hair and slid his hands around to cup her breasts as he started to stroke into her roughly. Pepper didn't move much, but set up a kind of rocking counterpoint and teased Darcy's clit with her fingers.

Darcy felt like Pepper's fingers were electrified. Bruce switched from cupping her breasts to pinching the nipples hard. Darcy screamed. She was suddenly coming in a big way. Bruce didn't let up on the fucking or the pain. Then Pepper pinched her clit the same way Bruce was pinching her nipples. She screamed again, feeling lightheaded.

Her own orgasm seemed to draw Bruce's out of him. He came inside her with a low growl. He held onto her and leaned back, giving Pepper the room she needed to fuck up into Darcy with sharp thrusts. Pepper flicked something and the dildo stared to vibrate. Pepper ground into her several more times before her body tensed and her mouth fell into a round O.

Bruce hummed in appreciation, watching her come. When Pepper had ridden out her aftershocks, Bruce helped Darcy off of Pepper, then kissed Pepper, softly and lovingly.

Darcy curled up small on the other end of the sofa. She put her hands to her face and was surprised to find it damp. She hadn't noticed herself crying. A gentle hand landed on her head and scritched gently. She looked up to see Clint had sat down next to her and curled into him. Sam leaned over the back of the sofa to kiss her cheek. And it seemed that suddenly she was surrounded by everyone and Jane was giving her a hug and Natasha handed her glasses over and Pepper draped her robe over her and everyone was crowding around to give her water and gentle touches and positive words.

It was Bruce who asked, "How are you doing?" in a soft voice.

"Good, I think," she said. "I'm not sure..."

He brought her a plate of tiny food which Natasha and Pepper took turns feeding to her as Pepper cooed over how wonderful she'd been and Natasha gave her silent, benevolent smiles. She ate it all and was half curled into someone's lap and drifting off feeling warm inside and pleasantly sore.

"We'd better put her to bed," said Tony. "She's already falling asleep."

"I hardly want to wake her." That voice was Jane's.

"I could take her," said the voice attached to the lap she was in. It sounded like Steve. "May I go into your apartment to take you to bed?" he asked her.

She nodded and she was hoisted and cradled in gentle arms. Steve was carrying on a whispered conversation as he took her to her apartment. A hand brushed her hair just as they were at the door. Bruce's voice said, "I'm sorry, Darcy."

She shook her head and tried to explain that he shouldn't be, but her tongue didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Don't lay that on her, Doc," said Steve, in return. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

He took Darcy all the way into her bedroom and tucked her into the sheets and set a glass of water on her nightstand. "Need anything else?"

She smiled and shook her head, only opening one eye.

"Well, if you do, just holler and Jarvis will hear," he said. "Sleep well."

She waited till she heard the door to the hallway click closed before saying, "Jarvis?"

"Yes, Darcy?" the AI promptly responded.

"Can you like, deliver a message for me?"

"Certainly."

"Tell Bruce I liked it. All the parts. Please don't let him feel bad."

"I'm sure he'd rather hear that from you himself," Jarvis replied.

"I want him to know right now," she said, her voice half-muffled as she turned to hug the pillow.

"Then I shall convey your message, Miss Lewis."

"Thank you. Ni Night, Jay."

"Good night."

Assured that would be done, Darcy drifted into sleep.


End file.
